total_drama_roleplay_extravaganzafandomcom-20200214-history
Who Can You Trust?
'''Who Can You Trust? '''is the 11th episode in Total Drama Island Roleplay. Plot The episode kicks off with the campers meeting at the docks where Chris explains the next challenge to be for both teams to compete in trust challenges and the team that does the best will win. The first trust challenge is for one person to climb a mountain while another person holds them up. Gwen and Heather and Tyler and Bridgette are the pairs. Gwen and Tyler are the climbers, as they head up Tyler constantly falls down the mountain concerning Bridgette. Heather pulls off Gwen's skirt for revenge while Bridgette kisses Tyler on the cheek causing him to jump back up and climb the mountain. He once again falls and Gwen makes it the top and the Gophers win the first challenge. For the next challenge the pairs are Eva and Harold and Leshawna and Lindsay. The next trust challenge is to properly prepare a Fugu Blow fish which prepared incorrectly could result in poisoning the consumer. Harold and Lindsay prepare the fish. 10 minutes later Lindsay's blow fish looks nasty while Harold's looks good. Eva is left unharmed and Leshawna after eating a bite starts puking and passes out giving the Bass the win. For the next trust challenge the pairs are Trent and Katie and DJ and Duncan. The next challenge is to knock of a arrow off your teammates head with apples. DJ and Katie are the throwers. DJ refuses to throw the apples and Katie eventually knocks the arrow off Trents head and the Gophers are given the win putting the score at 2-1 Gophers. The next trust challenge is for the pairs to trapeze over a eel infested lake. The pairs are Noah and Katie and Eva and Tyler. Tyler trips but Eva barely catches him and Katie misses Noah and she falls in the water giving the Bass the win tieing the score. Noah jumps in the water to save Katie and he gets her out of the water but he is shocked by a eel and he falls back in the water and he is brutaly attacked by the eels. He is saved and is taken off to the medical tent where Leshawna is with Katie watching sad and sorry. The final challenge is for the pairs to ride down a mountain and the driver will be blindfolded. The final pairs are Duncan and DJ and Gwen and Trent. DJ and Trent steer as the race goes smoothly until DJ sneezes and he frives the log off course and Gwen and Trent pass them for the win giving the Gophers the win. Eva and Harold plan to eliminate Bridgette and will try to convince Duncan to vote her out too, but Tyler hides in a nearby bush and hears this and informs the others and they all plan to vote out Harold. That night Harold and DJ are in the bottom 2 where DJ is deemed safe and Harold is left in shock as Tyler reveals he heard the entire plan. Harold tries to motivate Eva to take out the others but she tells him she hates him showing no sadness for his elimination. Harold gets dragged off by Chef as the episode ends. Appearances Primary characters that affected the episode's plot the most. * Harold * Eva * Tyler * Bridgette * Lindsay * Noah * Katie